Good Day
by DarkVampireFae
Summary: AU: It's just another day as Lucy heads to work, until a chance encounter turns her normal day upside down. *I want to rate it T, but I'm not sure. So read at your own risk.*
**_An: Hey all, I'm gonna take a shot at this one-shot thing. :) Hope you all enjoy it._**

 ** _*Sorry if I missed any mistakes while editing!*_**

 ** _** I sadly do not own Fairy Tail**_**

* * *

 _The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and I could just tell that today was going to be a good day._ I raised my head, smiling at the thought. Right as I looked up I saw a pair of birds flying together, looking as if they were dancing in the air. _A good day for all._

I lowered my head as the pole next to me repeatedly said 'walk', telling me that for now the crosswalk light was green and the cars were stopped. In an incredibly good mood I skipped across the street. I side stepped to avoid colliding into someone's back when I waved at the car of someone who yelled my name in greeting. When I finished crossing the street I accidentally landed half on and half off the curb. Swinging my arms around I tried to catch my balance, before falling backwards.

For a frightening second I thought I was going to fall back into the busy street. Closing my eyes when I couldn't catch my balance I waited to meet the pavement. Instead a callused hand grabbed my arm and yanked med forward just as a car passed by. Taking a moment I pressed against the person's chest letting my heart beat slowdown; when it was still beating too fast after a minute I let my hand slid up his chest and placed it over his heart. Matching my breathing with his. Eventually I was able to calm down enough that I felt safe enough to push away from him a little so I could look at his face.

"Thank yo-." I started to say.

"Can you get off of me now?" The scowling man asked. Startled by his growled question I scrambled backwards, already forgetting that the busy road was behind me. "Damn it, not that way!" The man's hand grabbed my arm again catching me and leading me away from the road so I was leaning against the nearest building with him standing in between me and the intersection.

Breathing heavily I patted his chest. "Thank yo-"

"You need to pay attention to your surroundings! You almost got bit by a car. Twice." He grumbled. He turned to walk away but before he could take more than a step away I grabbed his hand, making him glare at the hand that held his. Following my arm up, he glared at the extremity until his eyes eventually made it to my face.

"Thank you." I rushed out before he could interrupt me again. For the first time I was able to get a good look at him. My head barely reached the top of his chest, but I didn't mind the difference, if anything I was glad that the first thing I saw of him was his muscular chest, that strained against the red shirt he was wearing beneath his black jacket. Raising my gaze the first thing I noticed was that he were the multiple piercings that covered his face. He had one through his brow, several running up his ears, one in the middle of his bottom lip and one in the middle of his nose.

 _Strange, I never thought I'd be attracted to piercings before._ I thought. Mentally shrugging I continued my perusal of his chiseled face until I met his black eyes. When I tilted my head to the side I swore his the color changed to red.

"You done?" He asked smirking. "Can you let go of me now? Some people have jobs to get to." Flushing red, I removed my hands from him.

"Yeah, sorry." I mumbled. It took me awhile to register the rest of what he said but when I did I glanced down at my watch and yelped.

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late!" I said slipping through the space between him and the building to run down the street. Before I turned around the corner I turned around to see his stunned face as he shook his head, his lips moving as if he was muttering. "Thank you again! Come by Celestial Brews down the street and I'll treat you to a drink and some food." I yelled, waving at him before sprinting the rest of the way to my corner café.

Slowing down when my café was in sight, I saw four of my employees standing outside staring at their phones while yawning. Apologizing, I unlocked the front door to let them in.

"You're twenty minutes late." Mira, my friend and chef, said waiting just inside the door. "Did you have a good night?" She wiggled her brows at me, thinking that a long night in bed was the cause of my tardiness; she was always trying to set me up with one of the many guys she came across. She was one of those people that wanted to see everyone else happily involved with someone as she was with her fiancé.

Sighing, I shook my head at her and rushed in. After I turned on all of the lights, I threw my purse into my office in the back and began getting ready for the morning rush that was due to arrive in about thirty minutes. With ten minutes to spare I finished and had time to check on everyone else, to make sure that they didn't need any help. Tiredly entering my office I sat down and laid my head on the cool dark brown wood desk.

Groaning after a minute, I lifted my head and looked at all of the paperwork that was piled on my desk that needed to be done. At least there was one saving grace, and that was that I didn't have to send it out 'til tomorrow.

 _Taxes, everyone hated taxes. I hated bills even less._ I thought looking through the unopened bills. Opening them dispassionately I heard the first chime of the bell above the café's door ring. A second later my barista knocked on my door frame.

"Lucy, you have a visitor." Virgo said, before returning to the front of the café.

Sitting up straight, I felt my heart beat faster in anticipation. _Was he here already?_ I thought smiling.

When I saw who my visitor was my shoulders slumped in disappointment when I only saw my best friend. "Oh, it's just you." I mumbled.

"What a warm welcome Lu-chan. You don't have to be so excited to see me." Levy teased, giving me a brief hug before closing the office door and taking the seat across from me. "Talk. Who did you think I was?" She demanded.

In a rush of words, that I barely understood what I said, but I had known Levy since infancy and most of the time it was like we shared a brain. I told her about everything that had happened barely an hour before she showed up. She gasped at appropriate parts, and laughed at my embarrassment when I told her that I was caught blatantly checking him out. When she asked me what his name was, I paused and thought for a second.

Replaying what had happened this morning I groaned.

"I…I don't know." I said hiding my face behind my hands when she started laughing harder.

"I can't believe you had this hot guy in your hands, literally and you didn't even ask him what his name was." She chuckled. When all I did was groan and remained hidden she got up off of the chair and came around to put her arm around my shoulders and squeezed. "Don't worry Lu-chan. I'm sure he'll come in today. You've only just opened, there is still the whole day left."

Returning her hug I saw her out and stuck my tongue out at her when she started laughing again.

After Levy's visit the day seemed to drag on. I stared blankly at my paperwork, my heart beating faster whenever I heard that damn bell out front. Each time I heard it I'd hold my breath hoping that it would be my mystery guy but it never was. When I couldn't get any work done in the office I offered to take over the counter and sent Virgo home early. Now that I could see the front door I was able to relax a little and get my mind to focus on other things.

An hour before closing I gave up all hope of him coming by. And dejectedly started cleaning the machines, wiping down tables and sweeping the floor. By the time I was done no one else had come in and I was planning on closing fifteen minutes early.

My day had gone from good to bad and it was all because of some guy I didn't know. I thought shaking my head as I distractedly waved goodbye to the last employee to leave while I headed to my office to get my purse.

"Oh excuse me." The girl said to someone as she left. Curious to see who she was talking to so late I came out of my office just in time to catch a glimpse of my mystery man turning to walk away from the door.

In my scramble to get to the door, I dropped my purse on the ground, stubbed my toe on the leg of a table and nearly tripped when the welcome mat got caught on my shoe. But somehow I survived the trek and threw the door open.

"Wait!" I cried to his back, leaning heavily on my non-injured foot. At the sound of my voice he stopped and turned around. Smiling at him I beckoned him to come in. Watching him walk towards me I found my smile growing when he smirked at me.

"What's wrong with your foot?" He asked when he finally made it to me.

"Oh I just hit it on a table when I ran out here." I said ignoring the throbbing of my big toe.

He chuckled. "You're a mess, you know that?" I didn't know whether to be offended by that or not, but by the look in his eyes I decided to not get offended and led him inside.

"I thought you weren't gonna come by." I said lamely, walking behind the counter and leaning on it as he stood on the other side.

"I wasn't going to, but everyone who came into see me today either had one of your cups or pastries. So I changed my mind." He shrugged.

"Oh? Where do you work?" I asked.

"Down the street. I own the tattoo shop." He mumbled, moving a stray lock of hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"Cool." I said breathlessly, unintentionally leaning into his hand. When I caught what I was doing I stood up and blushed. "Do you want something to drink? Eat?" I asked already facing away from him to get whatever he wanted.

"Water's fine." He grunted.

With my back to him, I sighed. _If all he wanted was water, then he won't be staying long._ I thought sadly. Filling up the cup I started to turn around. "If you want anything else jus-." I abruptly stopped when I turned to find him standing next to me.

Belatedly I realized I didn't know this guy, and for all I knew he could be a serial killer. But the thought left as quickly as it appeared when his hand covered the one that was holding the cup of water as he took it from me and set it on the counter. The glass safely away he used that hand to cup my back of my head and raise me up onto my toes. He did it slowly to give me time to say no, but possible serial killer aside I had wanted this since I saw him this morning.

Meeting his eyes I smiled. Within the next breath his lips were on mine. It was a gentle kiss at first, a getting to know you of sorts. But when I melted into him and wrapped my hands around his neck he nudged my mouth open and plunged in. I moaned into his mouth battling him for control but I gave into him when he grabbed ahold of my ass and lifted me up.

Jerking my head back in surprise I took a breath and enjoyed the kisses he was placing along my collar bone and neck. Before I could wrap my legs around him, he stet me down on the counter and took my mouth again. There was no gentle beginning this time, just an invasion of him.

His scent of ink and metal surrounded me, making me forget any lingering reservations I had. Needed to be closer to him I pulled him in between my spread legs and began running my hands over his fabric covered chest. _What I wouldn't give to touch it with nothing between us._

"More" I gasped when his hands brushed the sides of my breasts accidentally. Arching into his hands we both groaned when he took one in his hand. I rocked my hips into his, rubbing exquisitely against his erection, urging him to do the same for more friction. Frenzied I unzipped his jacket and let my hands wander over his chest until I reached the bottom of his shirt. Feeling the hint of skin I ran my hands under his shirt and pushed it up with my exploring hands.

When my hands skimmed his nipples I felt something cold. Pulling back to see what it was I saw barbells running through each nipple. During my brief touch of his nipple before I had pulled back he had moaned and squeezed my breast harder. Experimentally I lowered my head above the barbell and licked, enticing another moan from him. Smiling as if I had just found a bag of my favorite candies I licked it again and sucked it into my mouth, playing with the piercing with my tongue as I did so. Releasing it with a pop I blew air onto the wet skin and enjoyed the look on his face at the sensation.

"Take off your coat and shirt." I demanded, already working on the buttons of my pink button down shirt. He gave me one last scorching kiss before he did as I asked.

I watched as his muscles flexed while he took off his jacket and tossed it somewhere behind me. So distracted by him I stopped releasing my buttons half way and continued to watch as his whipped the shirt off and over his head, that too being tossed behind me.

"Lu-chan! Omphh." I heard right as the last toll of the bell rang behind me along with the sound of fabric hitting flesh.

Barely biting back a curse I hopped off of the counter and turned around. Glad to see Levy struggling with his shirt I quickly buttoned my shirt and smoothed my hair back into place. Looking back at him I noticed him scowling at Levy for interrupting us. I felt bad for him that he couldn't cover up, but you wouldn't hear any complaints from me. I eyed the tattoos that covered his chest, tribal stuff, I guessed. Looking to up I saw a dragon looking at me on his right shoulder and what I assumed was its tail on the left.

"Um…Lucy?" I heard Levy's amused voice. Facing her I caught her smirk, and returned one of my own.

"Sorry about that Levy." I said, my voice raising at the end when his hands grabbed my hips as he stepped up against my back, reminding me that I should keep this short.

"Is this…?" Levy asked raising her brow. I nodded as she walked forward to stand directly in front of us on the other side of the counter. "Hi, I'm Levy, Lucy's best friend."

Taking her hand in his he shook it. "Gajeel."

 _Now I have a name!_ I thought happily mouthing 'thank you' to Levy and grinning. Watching as Levy walked backwards while she said that she had to cancel our dinner plans, she waved good bye and quickly left us lone once again.

"Sorry." I said turning to look at him. I wasn't able to turn all of the way because as soon as Levy's back had turned he had attached his mouth to my neck. My breath hitched when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. Noticing the hitch he left his mouth there just to torture me.

Grabbing his hands from my hips I wrapped them around my middle and grinded back into him, wanting to resume what had been interrupted. But he thwarted my attempt by taking a step back and putting distance between us.

"Have dinner with me." He said into my neck, still laying kisses on it.

"Dinner?" I gasped as he hit the spot sensitive spot again. "Yes." I answered, trying to close the distance between us. He had a different plan.

Spinning me around to face him, he kissed me deeply, lingering for a minute before letting us up for air. In the next second he removed himself from me. The loss of his heat left me shivering and I followed his slow trek around the counter.

"Wha-?" I began to ask but realized where he was going when I saw him pick up his shirt and jacket off of the ground and table. Unhappily I watched him cover himself, but seeing his knowing smirk it wouldn't be the last I saw of him.

When I still hadn't moved by the time he was finished getting dressed he came back to me and pulled me along so he could get my purse. Smiling I took my ultra girly purse from him and pulled out the keys so I could lock up. Following him out I made sure the lights were off before closing the door behind me and sliding the locks in place.

Turning around I took his hand and interlaced our fingers, ginning even more when he didn't take his hand away.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked as we walked down the street and turned the corner. As we were waiting for the cross walk to turn green I looked at the spot we had met.

"Where ever." I answered raising on my toes to kiss him right as the light turned green.

"Cool, I know this great pla…" He continued to talk, but I was only half listening.

 _Today was definitely a good day._ I thought. But what I didn't know then was that it would be the beginning of the rest of my life.

* * *

 **An: So what did you think? Please let me know!  
**


End file.
